rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 69 More Deals with Autochthon
(173) Ceylin: Ceylin now has the ability to throw a yeddim at somebody 20 miles away. (173) Ceylin: I feel this is important. (176) Danizelle: it IS important! (176) Danizelle: I have a few (dozen) people I need yeddim-artillery launched at. (168) Priceless Emerald: perhaps she can be a high speed food delivery system for a restaraunt (173) Ceylin: She can also, if she chooses, make the yeddim explode in a radioactive mushroom cloud. (176) Danizelle: YEDDIM-ARTILLERY!!!! (173) Ceylin: Just need an upgrade to Fists of the Old Ones that applies all effects of the attack to people in the blast radius... (176) Danizelle: nice (176) Danizelle: We were getting ready to have a chat with Ye Olde Primordial, correct? (176) Danizelle: Oh by the way, I might be summarily killed by Lian, since I caught the password reference and taunted him about it (176) Danizelle: Don't stand too close (168) Priceless Emerald: now now now, Lian is a wholly impartial ST. *nods sagaciously* (176) Danizelle: Now what would have REALLY made my taunts obnoxious would be if I didn't hate Grim Batol as much if not more than he does. (168) Priceless Emerald: that's why you need to get pretty handy with computers, so you can hack the game (168) Priceless Emerald: like Mr T (180) Shadell (enter): 20:10 (164) Lian: so plans? (180) Shadell: Yoink monstrances, grab Thorns, deal with Auto? (176) Danizelle: we still need to talk to Auto. Undefortunately i forgot all but two orders of business I had going on (164) Lian: and your little city? (176) Danizelle: Yeah we need to figure out how to move the bolo/aircraft carrier. (168) Priceless Emerald: lian, link to the map of creation? (176) Danizelle: BRb (168) Priceless Emerald: we at least need to ask Autocthon to stop the locust crusade (164) Lian: why? (168) Priceless Emerald: well, Autocthon was fairly willing to work with us to relocate the cities and citizens, so if we're going to move the city, likely to a more stable foundation, I want to plot where to put the city (164) Lian: why would you want to to make the crusade stop? (168) Priceless Emerald: first, compassion 5? (168) Priceless Emerald: secondly, for similar reasons, I want it to end now before it really spreads beyond the South, which I believe is where it is currently localized, once it abates, there will likely be a lot of opportunity to expand our power base in Creation in its wake (173) Ceylin: Well, it's probably best in the long term for him to not spark a war between him and Creation, too... (168) Priceless Emerald: also, do we have ess 5 yet, or do we have to wait to officially do it? (164) Lian: either wait or try and discuss with autocthon how to do it (164) Lian: and there's advantages to having it going on (168) Priceless Emerald: k (176) Danizelle: Stop the forward momentum maybe. We don't want miscellaneous solars and Dragon-bloods tracking it back to him. I think keeping a threat on the doorstep works to our advantage. (176) Danizelle: but having the autochthonians getting some of the south in order works to our advantage as well. (168) Priceless Emerald: I don't mind them colonizing, but I think the disadvantages to the crusade heavily outweigh the benefits (176) Danizelle: only after a certain point. (180) Niet: Either way, the war's been going on for a while and isn't likely to change in the next ten minutes. It's only a matter of time before someone realizes the Mask is gone though. (176) Danizelle: Yes, so let's talk to auto, and then go jackspal his occupation force. (176) Danizelle: jackslap even (168) Priceless Emerald: not his citadel first, Danizelle? (176) Danizelle: i do believe Ceylin and Niuet have a vested interest in getting thorns freed from the dead (173) Ceylin: Yeah. (176) Danizelle: But let's talk to autochthon, then make ready to assault thorns. (168) Priceless Emerald: word (164) Lian: what you need for your city is at least one level 5 demense (176) Danizelle: Are there any near Denandsor? (164) Lian: not that haven't been used (168) Priceless Emerald: could Niet make a level 5? (180) Niet: Thorns is halfway stable. (180) Niet: His citadel is easily movable, etc. (180) Niet: Also, having monstrances on hand gives us a certain bargaining power with any deathknights left in Thorns. (168) Priceless Emerald: also gives us bargaining power with the Yozis (168) Priceless Emerald: and or yu shan (176) Danizelle: You make good points. I leave the decision to you and ceylin (180) Niet: Ceylin? (173) Ceylin: Hmm? (180) Niet: What's the immediate plan then? (176) Danizelle: Ceylin needs to take the lead for the group more. should cut down on a lot of a certain scaly one initiating squabbles with the cute one (168) Priceless Emerald: we could send forces to seize thorns while we grab the monstrances (168) Priceless Emerald: I assume we have loyal enough liutenants that they could handle things for a short period (176) Danizelle: I'm suggesting Talk to auto, then either hit thorns or hit the Mask's underworld cidatel for monstrances and soulsteel armory. (173) Ceylin: The monstrances are probably the more important goal to get to immediately. (176) Danizelle: then wel'll get the monstrances. (173) Ceylin: And I don't suspect that many Abyssals would be too concerned with defending Thorns with the Mask dead. Although if one or two decided to make it the capital of their own little empire, we could be screwed if we send all our forces there. (168) Priceless Emerald: not saying all (176) Danizelle: if we grab the monstrances they might sing another tune. the deathlords make a bhabit of telling the abyssalss that destruction of monstrance=oblivion instantly. (168) Priceless Emerald: just enough of a force to tie up any who try to take advantage of our heading after the monstrances first (168) Priceless Emerald: plus there should be monstrances there with exaltations in them (180) Niet: We'd hope. (176) Danizelle: in theory, yes. (176) Danizelle: Let's go for it. (176) Danizelle: do we want to talk to auto? or should we do that later? (176) Danizelle: like a side-session? (168) Priceless Emerald: lian? (164) Lian: exaltations aren't in monsterances any more tyhan yours are on lilun right now (173) Ceylin: Well, working out at least some basic agreement with Auto would make sense while we're here. (168) Priceless Emerald: not the ones who died, Lian? (168) Priceless Emerald: I thought a few died in the free for all (176) Danizelle: abyssals who died before the mask could send em out is what might be there (176) Danizelle: but past that? monstrances = a win. we can subvertt hem or use them to curry favor with whoever. (164) Lian: ones that died would be back there true (164) Lian: so autocthon? (176) Danizelle: auto. (180) Niet: What's on the agenda? Resolving Locust crusade? Opening charmset? Eye and Seven? Eye of Auto? Long term relations? Moving city? (176) Danizelle: Locust crusade needs to keep going. it can afford to slow a bit though (180) Niet: Probably best not to try to tackle everything right away? (180) Niet: Just establish our relationship with Auto and bring issues up incrementally? (176) Danizelle: best not to. danzi has a couple requests (176) Danizelle: nothing huge as far as wthe maker's likely concerned. (173) Ceylin: Yeah, I think talking to Auto first. Plus, Ceylin would like to ask about fixing the Yozis. (164) Autochthon: ok ** (176) Danizelle looks around as they arrive back where they left autochthon. ** (173) Ceylin: Ceylin approaches Autochthon. "Great Maker. We need to talk." ** (164) Autochthon sends out his encounter suit again ** (176) Danizelle: "Mask's dealt with, by the way. You should have some breathing room for repair work." (173) Ceylin: "Yeah. Now, these guys that are raiding Creation for materials... What are your plans with them?" (176) Danizelle: "Ceylin? i think I have a better way of putting that one. he just woke up, so I doubt Autochthon's had much control over yugash." (173) Ceylin: "I know he doesn't. If he's aware of them, though, he has to have some opinion." (164) Autochthon: "If the Deliberative has so little control that half of its number are no longer solars I doubt them talking anything will be a problem" ** (168) Priceless Emerald glances to Danizelle, wondering if she wants to explain this ** (176) Danizelle: "There is no deliberative. We don't have a problem with them taking ground per se. However, I was thinking it might be in your best interests to have them not be so... overly enthusiastic. if they spread too rfar, too fast their activities witll start uniting more and more solars and Lunars, possibly others with intent. if they're a static threat that isn't too aggressively expansive it works in our favor. However I don't think they need to conquer a whole direction and make everyone panic." (176) Danizelle: "if they move too far, too fast, too hard, then the Exalted will unite against a common threat again. And that threat leads back to you." (168) Priceless Emerald: "Plus, I'm sure if they can get do something like concentrate on an area and work it into a trading post with the Mountain Folk, that could speed your acquisition of materials." Priceless suggested carefully (176) Danizelle: If they're just another expansionist nation with power no one's going to give them too much grief unless they hold a personal grudge." (173) Ceylin: "What Dani said. I think we can work together and get some stuff done, but it's going to lead to bad things if the rest of Creation realizes that you're out here and linked to the crusade." (164) Autochthon: the suit closes its eyes (176) Danizelle: "You don't need to recall them to halt the threat. they simply need to slow their pace to a more... sane level. (164) Autochthon: "They have been given permission to attack the south by a Solar and One like you" (168) Priceless Emerald: "Do these individuals have names?" she asked (173) Ceylin: "If they just stay to the South, that could be enough. As long as they don't step on Realm interests too much, really." (164) Autochthon: "Scarlet Whisper of the Eclipse caste, One known as the Perfect who has the mark of the eye" (176) Danizelle: "oh have they now? Like I said, i'm not saying they have to stop. I'm saying they should slow their pace so they ddo not overstretch and invite assault. the Solars are not unified. yet. And for now it's in everyone's best interest that they are not given a reason to, until we are ready. i know you're not eager to resume your old diplomatic relations as they were when you left." (180) Niet: (Weren't we told the Perfect became an Alchemical?) (176) Danizelle: ((seems we were given false data)) (164) Autochthon: (if only you could think of a way to pull that off.. if only you call hadn't use that way last session) (168) Priceless Emerald: "I thought the Perfect was mortal." (176) Danizelle: "I'm not trying to give you instructions, Autochthon. I'm giving you recommendations on the course least likely to blow up in your face. What you do with this recommendation is your call." (180) Niet: (What does "you call hadn't been used that way" mean?) (164) Autochthon: (LSD) (180) Niet: "That said, perhaps we should move on to topics of more immediate relevence?" (180) Niet: (Ah.) (173) Ceylin: "Yeah. And if your armies do manage to make a base in Creation, we can trade. Might be able to help you get your hands on rare stuff you need in exchange for some help now and then." (176) Danizelle: "Like I said, i recommend the pace be slowed, past that your servants, not mine. And last i checked, you weren't on our list of subordinates. But ceylin does bring a valid point if you'll consider it. We are always in the market for trade and allies." (173) Ceylin: "And our priorities are kinda along the same lines, I think. You don't want the Solars in charge any more than we do." (176) Danizelle: "But for now all I ask on that socore is that you consider my recommendation. Past that we were wondering if you could assist us with a couple endeavors." (164) Autochthon: "There is contestatin with Solar and Dragonblooded forces in their area it is unlikley they will push beyond the south for 5 years" (176) Danizelle: 'Fair enough. We do have some other orders of business we were wondering if you would be willing to help us puzzle out?" (164) Autochthon: "SPeak" (173) Ceylin: Ceylin looks at Auto. "For one, the Reclamation wants to free the Yozis, but I don't think that's the best plan. Not now. They're broken. You know it and I know it, and they probably know it. I want to know if you can help us fix them." (164) Autochthon: "They deserve to Suffer" (176) Danizelle: "Wrong kind of fix Autochthon." (176) Danizelle: "We don't want to fix them back to the creatures they were that inspired you to rebel against them." (164) Autochthon: "They Deserve to Suffer" (176) Danizelle: "that would be... how you say... stupid?" (173) Ceylin: "If things stay like this, Creation's going to die. Everybody else has shown about ten times over that they don't have what it takes to keep Creation up and running. We're probably your best bet, and with the Abyssals and Solars fighting us, I don't know if that's going to happen. But real Primordials again, they can do it." (173) Ceylin: "And if Creation dies, you'll die too sooner or later." (168) Priceless Emerald: "They don't have to be THEMSELVES, they could, reasonably, be modified to only maintain creation and not follow their own desires." (176) Danizelle: "They deserve to suffer, and they do suffer, as they are now. Our question is more along the lines of how to fix them so that if they got out, they would not make you suffer any further, nor make us, humanity and creation suffer." (180) Niet: "Have you ever built anything as advanced as the yozis?" (180) Niet: "This is an opportunity to be involved in that kind of project. To remake them." (164) Autochthon: (2 all) (173) Ceylin: (( Full excellency going... )) (173) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (9) (173) Ceylin: (( 11. )) (176) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (13) Danzi and niet seem to be aiming in the correct direction. (176) Danizelle: ((19, and it's UMI)) (168) Priceless Emerald: (which roll, Lian? (164) Autochthon: (charisma presense) (168) Priceless Emerald: (excellency applicable?) (164) Autochthon: (does it suit your plans?) (168) Priceless Emerald: (More or less, yeah) (164) Autochthon: (Then yes) (168) Priceless Emerald: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (4) (168) Priceless Emerald: (5) (164) Autochthon: (niett?) (180) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (3) full first excellency +5 conviction (180) Niet: (9...) (173) Ceylin: (( I forgot, Ceylin gets another +1 because it directly supports her motivation. )) (173) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (7) (173) Ceylin: (( Worse roll, though. Oh well. 9. )) (164) Autochthon: "Rend their heirararchy, rewrite their souls" (176) Danizelle: "Ok, ceylin looks like we we're looking at the same two options we've always had. (180) Niet: "What is your stance on us? Are we free to come and go?" (173) Ceylin: Ceylin gives an annoyed grunt, but isn't about to pick a duel with a Primordial. Even a groggy one. (164) Autochthon: "For now" (176) Danizelle: "Like I said, there's another option, it's just slower. In fact, that second option might help you with your sickness without rending your heirarchy as well, Autochthon. If you want to know more, I'll share, my price is your willingness to ally with us. Help us achieve our objectives, and be willing to trade information, aid and resources with us appropriately." (176) Danizelle: "and by trade, I mean it works both ways. You can ask us for assistance we can give in our capacity as well. We're not interested in bullying you into obedience." (164) Autochthon: (2) (176) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (9) hooray coercion, one of my favorite things. (173) Ceylin: "And if they get back in charge of Creation, this time, they're taking you as an equal. You're the last Primordial left around. If anybody can fix the mess Creation is right now, it's you." (173) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (10) (180) Niet: "Wouldn't you want to have peers who can appreciate you? Who don't laugh at you and mock you and toy with you?" (164) Autochthon: (2 niet) ** (164) Autochthon eyes close as if he's talking with others again ** (176) Danizelle: "/me shrugs at Autochthon. What Niet just saidd would be a happy side-effect of what we wish to do ultimately. (164) Autochthon: (need to go check on something real quick feel free to talk amongst yourself til I get back (180) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,4,3,3,3,1 = (4) 4 successes excellency and 5 conviction (180) Niet: (13) (176) Danizelle: "Alright. When he wakes up, I'll tell him if he accepts, but sanctifying an agreement with him would be meaningless. I can't bind a primordial the way i can bind a deathlord or a solar to a bargain." (180) Niet: ((Why wouldn't you be able to do so?) (176) Danizelle: ((you need shedding infinite radiance or the abyssal mirror to do that)) (173) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. If he doesn't agree, I think we can still do it sooner or later... but there'll be big problems down the line." (176) Danizelle: ((It's how the fiend ignore oaths power works, you shift the consequences to ED, but it has no effect because he's above that shit)) (176) Danizelle: 'So what else is new?" (176) Danizelle: "He doesn't know the Yozis nature can be subverted." (173) Ceylin: "I'm just saying. We get him on our side now or deal with him later." (176) Danizelle: "Oh, that's the objective dearie. Besides, i'd like to have an option other than crawling on my knees to that damn eclipse for a shot at forgiveness. Bleh. Gods i wanted to claw her eyes out even if i was tempted." (164) Autochthon: (No, the eclipse oath works on primordials, the ED just figured how to temporarly cheat it) (176) Danizelle: ((fair enough. I take your call over mine)) (180) Niet: "We can go around her." (180) Niet: "But, that's hardly the immediate goal." (180) Niet: "Better to establish a relationship now than beg for too much candy." (164) Autochthon: "Why shouldn't I just replace them?" (173) Ceylin: "Do you really think you can make a couple dozen new primordials from scratch?" (168) Priceless Emerald: "Damn eclipse?" she asked Danizelle (176) Danizelle: "replace whom?" ** (164) Autochthon looks at them pointedly ** ** (168) Priceless Emerald blinks "Wait, are you saying WE can replace them?" ** (180) Niet: "Sure. But killing them is problematic and they'd escape anyway. Might as well make them all nice and cute." (164) Autochthon: (2) (164) Autochthon: "why not?" (176) Danizelle: "Huh?" (168) Priceless Emerald: (was that aimed at Priceless?) (168) Priceless Emerald: (also, do we know OF cosmic principle?) (176) Danizelle: "Exalts, yeah. we're not primordials." (176) Danizelle: "I don't think being able to live 2000 years will let us really replace them." (168) Priceless Emerald: (1 moment, Myrah) (180) Niet: (Yozis are charms. We can learn yozi charms.) (168) Priceless Emerald: (ugh (180) Niet: "Even if we did replace them, we'd just end up being the same as they are now, wouldn't we?" (176) Danizelle: "Yeah... No offense but i don't think I want to be the female version of your shadow-prick brother." (164) Autochthon: (would you like to roll Niet?) (176) Danizelle: ((Ah it was for Shadell)) (176) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (180) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,4,4,4,2,1 = (4) 9 excellency and convictions (180) Niet: (14) (164) Autochthon: "changing them would be more advantagous.. if they suffered" (164) Autochthon: "You would not replace them directly. " (168) Priceless Emerald: "Then... how, If I may ask? (173) Ceylin: "And what kind of changes to them would be acceptable to you?" (164) Autochthon: "Someone who can use their qualities without being them could upkeep just as well" (168) Priceless Emerald: "But... don't we have limited lifespans?" (176) Danizelle: "Yeah... we'll live as long as a solar. Hardly a replacement for an immortal being." (164) Autochthon: "Such Limitations can be overcome" (176) Danizelle: "but you also never answered my question." (164) Autochthon: "which?" (176) Danizelle: "Like I said, there's another option, it's just slower. In fact, that second option might help you with your sickness without rending your heirarchy as well, Autochthon. If you want to know more, I'll share, my price is your willingness to ally with us. Help us achieve our objectives, and be willing to trade information, aid and resources with us appropriately." (176) Danizelle: "As youu said, such limitations can be overcome." (176) Danizelle: "Would you be interested in this?" (173) Ceylin: "And we can also make raw materials you might need out of the Wyld." (176) Danizelle: "As well as give an easy route for your proxies to reach the wyld." (164) Autochthon: "There are limits to making new paths for them, rending their natures is required" (241) Danizelle (enter): 22:34 (241) Danizelle: someone repost to me please. what was my last? (173) Ceylin: (( Proxies. )) ** (241) Danizelle grins. "I have information you do not. I'll share in exchange for alliance. I'm not going to ask you to fight the wars that must be fought for us." ** (241) Danizelle: "but the information is concrete." (168) Priceless Emerald: "It's a shame there isn't a way to have wholly new primordials to emody safer concepts." Priceless mused (241) Danizelle: "I don't need to be a primordial to embody safer oconcepts." (173) Ceylin: "Their concepts might not be safe, but they're necessary." (241) Danizelle: "But the offer stands autochthon. I do not lightly say these things, nor try to belittle the torment you get from your illness or the mockery you've been given because of it. This is an offer that is as serious as it gets." (241) Danizelle: "I believe your problems can be reduced, perhaps even eliminated eventually." (164) Autochthon: "I understand what you are doing" (241) Danizelle: "what are we doing?" (164) Autochthon: "You create new charms, these change them" (241) Danizelle: "hey it works." (164) Autochthon: "You wish access to my charms" (241) Danizelle: "me? no. I was going to recommend you find one who loves building things for it's own sake to broach that with. One you can work with and collaborate with. Our ends overlap in places, but I'm more interested in life than metal and stone. If you can entice one who is more of your bent, however? Perhaps you could find release from that old torment." (241) Danizelle: "Not all of us are content to be favored pets of your imprisoned siblings, to help them witn their way, then watch them ruin humanity so that they cannot be threatened by exaltation... or annihilate us." (164) Autochthon: "I am tired of agreements I don't know.. I was tired of that when the world was formed, i was tired of it five minutes after I met the Ddragon's Shadow.. please tell me plainly what you want" (241) Danizelle: "I have. we want you as an ally. not as a servant, not as a master. Someone we can gain assistance from when we need it who can call upon the same. We know you aren't a warrior. At this time we don't want to ask more than a few things of personal interest. You want someone who will accept you for who you are, we want to give you a chance with us. The best way to decide if you can tolerate us and vice versa is alliance." (164) Autochthon: "That seems acceptable" (241) Danizelle: "more in-depth agreements can come later. We would rather start slowly and move from there." (164) Autochthon: "Very well" ** (241) Danizelle holds out a hand. "Allies then? Until we decide if we can deal with each other long-term?" ** ** (164) Autochthon looks to Niet, "hand back the Eye" ** (241) Danizelle: "we really need to get you lessons in diplomacy, if for no other reason than for dealing with uppity solars later on." (180) Niet: Niet hands it over. (164) Autochthon: "The terms are acceptable, touch the ground ** (241) Danizelle seems to be touching the ground with seventeen feet of snake-tail, but leans and places a claw on the deck. ** (241) Danizelle: "Oh that's right. We're inside you. I'm thinking on the wrong scale." (164) Autochthon: *and binding I guess?* (241) Danizelle: ((Yes)) (164) Autochthon: (ok) (241) Danizelle: "As to our more personal business I mentioned, We could use your insight on a couple matters of technical knowledge. specifically your knowledge of the exalted." ** (164) Autochthon waits for her to continue ** (241) Danizelle: "We were wondering if there are any means of accelerating training ourselves tin essence, and if it's possible to expand the capacities of a Lunar without rendering them Akuma." (164) Autochthon: "Yes" (241) Danizelle: "Would you be willing to help us solve these puzzles? We still need to deal with the creation-side remnants of the Mask's army, and oddly, we would like to give the Lunars some parity, so they are able to forge ahead alongside us without breaking them wholly." (176) Danizelle (exit): 23:04 (168) Priceless Emerald: (We know about the caste problem, right?) (164) Autochthon: "Study Luna's bond to Gaia" (241) Danizelle: ((No one's explained the caste thing to danzi)) (168) Priceless Emerald: (Lian?) (241) Danizelle: "Luna and gaia... How the hell do we study that without her gutting us? Luna I mean. i have no real knowledge about gaia beyond normal occult text learning." (164) Autochthon: ((No one's commented on it) (164) Autochthon: "They have the capcity to emulate their patron, you have the capcity to emulate Us." (241) Danizelle: Hmmmmmmmmmm (241) Danizelle: "I'll take that under advisement. And the other?" (164) Autochthon: "You have no deesiret o learn to craft akuma, therefore that is out" (241) Danizelle: "never said that, but doing it to the lunars we have in mind isn't a desirable outcome." (164) Autochthon: "Other methods are likely to reauire excisment of exaltation from the Lunar, thus unlikely to lead to continued existance of that Lunar" (241) Danizelle: "Right, Find a way to study Luna and a primordial together without getting killed. Gotcha." (241) Danizelle: "and the other question? Is there a way to train faster?" (164) Autochthon: "Yes (241) Danizelle: "How?" (164) Autochthon: "An essence Development chamber" (168) Priceless Emerald: "How would one of these be made?" (173) Ceylin: "Do you happen to have one of those laying around?" (180) Niet: "Would they work for upgrading mortals?" (164) Autochthon: "they require an elaborate connection of manses" (241) Danizelle: "You got a schematic we can use? And what are the limitations on such?"" (241) Danizelle: "And niet if you need mortals awakened you could simply ask me." (164) Autochthon: "one level 5 manse is required per level of essence max you wish to use up to 6, then it gets expensive.. its more effecient to have god or primordial endow. or a sidereal teach you" (168) Priceless Emerald: "Can anyone use one, or does it need to be custom built?" (241) Danizelle: "Can multiple networked small manses be used to substitute for a simngle Powerful manse? And if we have such manses already do they need to be heavily reconfigured?" (164) Autochthon: the network requires 5s, it is most ineffcient, direct endowment is probably quicker, or if you had a sidereal (180) Niet: "Then could you provide us with direct endowments?" (164) Autochthon: "Perhaps two at hte most at the current time" (241) Danizelle: "two of us?" (168) Priceless Emerald: "And there wouldn't be any unfortunate side effects?" Priceless verified (241) Danizelle: "Endowments are universal Priceless, rather akin to your endowment trick without the same limitations." (164) Autochthon: "I do not think there would be.. cancerous sideeffects (168) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." (241) Danizelle: "Who's doing this?" (180) Niet: "I will. It would be harder for me to use the network, and I could build it faster if it's done." (164) Autochthon: "it takes much more effort from me to endow higher level ones" (241) Danizelle: "so it's one of them or me'n emerald?" (168) Priceless Emerald: "I vote we get on even footing first." (173) Ceylin: "Yeah, that sounds best." (173) Ceylin: "As much as I like being objectively better in the eyes of Cecelyne." (180) Niet: "I can build the network which helps everyone. The network can't help me." (241) Danizelle: "We simply build a slightly bigger network." (180) Niet: "It gets exponentially harder at higher levels." (180) Niet: "Weren't you paying attention?" (241) Danizelle: "We can get you higher by a bit yet with it Niet." (241) Danizelle: "Six manses." (180) Niet: "No...." (241) Danizelle: "He said "up to" (180) Niet: "Just guessing at the basic theory it would be more than that. If my essence was a little bit more potent to start with we might need to use the entirety of the east and the south just to make it work. Every single demense." (164) Autochthon: "it requires roughly 30 manses for 6 and requires the entire essence flow of a direction for 7" (180) Niet: "It would be easier to build each of you your own network for this than to build one that could do me." (241) Danizelle: "None of us are particularly biased. Ceylin make the cxall." (241) Danizelle: unbiased I mean (173) Ceylin: "Bring everybody up to the same level. We do this together or not at all." (180) Niet: "But this is quantifiably less effective." (180) Niet: "It's seriously 6 times as much work this way." (173) Ceylin: "Then get everybody as high as you can effectively and we'll do it the old-fashioned way after that. Or find a way to improve his plans." (180) Niet: "Doing me now, then others would end with everyone hitting your desired level sooner." (180) Niet: "Since you all need to use the machine and it takes 1/6 the time to build, plus the speed increases I'd get for being higher up. So the last person would wait far longer that way." (173) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "It's going to need an entire direction sooner or later, and we can't afford that now. So why not start by raising the bottom instead of trying to take and hold dozens of manses?" (180) Niet: "It's a few days for me to make 5 demenses and get manses on them. It's potentially weeks or months to arrange the geomancy for 30. In one case, one person is behind and 2 move up. In the other one person is ahead and three move up." (180) Niet: "It's easier for the other way to raise the bottom significantly." (180) Niet: "Here." (180) Niet: "We go. I do this, and we come back in two days when you're all moved up." (180) Niet: "After we deal with the other important things." (180) Niet: "Then we can decide who gets to advance further from everyone." (180) Niet: "Doing five manses and sending one on higher is simply more efficient mathmatically, even if it's not me." (173) Ceylin: "Then do that. You're the math one, if you say it's easier, I trust you." ** (241) Danizelle looks at autochthon and points to the Defiler. ** (180) Niet: "Very well. We'll return in a few days then." (180) Niet: "It should be important to seize certain assets of our defeated foe first though." (241) Danizelle: "Let's get ready to grab the monstrances. I'll get things set up on my end. We're going to need a way to move the city-thing into creation." (180) Niet: "OK." (241) Danizelle: "Can we get a schematic for this booster thing of yours? I also need to know if I have to alter the geomancy of extant manses to accelerate the process." (180) Niet: "You'd need to rebuild them pretty much almost certainly." (180) Niet: "But it's easy to make demenses and have Amelion do it." (241) Danizelle: then let's do it. we can give autochthon one otr two of the monstrances to help alleviate some of the drain on him boosting you." ** (241) Danizelle turns to Autochthon. "Soulsteel artifacts on the level of Terrible bloody Rose's scepter and orb." ** (241) Danizelle: "Or more. i'm not sure just how potent the fucking things are." (241) Danizelle: "Would that alleviate some of the drain on you once we fget this party rgoing?" (241) Danizelle: ((testing)) (164) Autochthon: (Shadell forgot its expensive to up attributes) (180) Niet: (More, forgot I'll want to up any. Ever.) (180) Niet: (Regardless, it's still more efficient for one person to go to 6 than do 2 to five this way.) (180) Niet: (Doesn't have to be Niet.) (168) Priceless Emerald: (sorry, I kinda nodded off for a bit there, didn't sleep well due to certain family members thinking it's all but a sin to sleep in on days when you don't have anything important scheduled (241) Danizelle: "Do what you can within what you feel your limitations are autochthon. I think we'll trust you on this one." (241) Danizelle: "Or more accurately what you feel you should safely limit yourself to." (180) Niet: "So, shall we return soon then? (180) Niet: "* (180) Niet: "After we deal with the immediate quickly vanishing opportunity?" (168) Priceless Emerald: (I gotta go early, sorry, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake due to fatigue) (241) Danizelle: How much materiel would you need to alleviate the strain autochthon? (164) Autochthon: "It would be much easier for me to endow your weakest right now.. after some development I may be able to edown your stronger.. or develop something moer efficient (168) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (168) No Name (exit): 00:35 (164) Autochthon: (So niet and Danzi and you can power up Emerald before the assult into the underworld?) (180) Niet: (Hmm?) (164) Autochthon: (Niet and danzi right since Emerald's player had to leave that gives a good choice) (241) Danizelle: ((Danzi's a charm away from being able to grow manses (180) Niet: ((Easiest to just to have Danzi copy CCP and make 5 level 5 demenses, then summon Amelion. Do all in Malfeas to avoid blasphemy.) (180) Niet: ((Talk her into making five manses, which is a few minutes of work for her at most.)) (164) Autochthon: ((or just do what Jean did) (241) Danizelle: "Eh. Screw it. We need to build the shit ourselves. Can we have the schematic Autochthon? We'll do it that way. Methinks you could use a bit more recovery time." (180) Niet: "We appreciate the offer, but if it would be draining, it would be best to simply accept the gift of knowledge and build the machines ourselves." (241) Danizelle: "And like Niet said, we have means to do it in two days." (180) Niet: "The schematics are more than generous enough." (241) Danizelle: "Couple sdays isn't unreasonable to wait." ** (164) Autochthon gives them teh schematics ** (241) Danizelle: If you wish to keep the lines of communication open, Send your emissaries to denandsor." (164) Autochthon: "Very well" (241) Danizelle: "I think we need to have a chat with the perfect of paragon soon..." (180) Niet: "Potentially. Though it may be better to, say, deal with the immediate crisis first?" (173) Ceylin: "Looks like it might be more than just a chat." (241) Danizelle: "Cidatel, thorns, pummel perfect. Order of battle sound good? (180) Niet: "Why are we trying to beat him up?" (180) Niet: "Working against the Reclamation's goals?" (180) Niet: "Siding with Autocthon?" (241) Danizelle: "Nah. Mostly cause he's stirring the pot a little TOO much." (180) Niet: "By helping a war that's already going on anyway?" (241) Danizelle: "We'll figure out what he's up to first. Who knows? Might be in all our interests to let him run." (180) Niet: "To the citadel then?" (241) Danizelle: let's start your rig up, then once it's going we hit the cidatel, since, according to you, it doesn't require our supervision?" (180) Niet: "It will take a day or two. Do we want to wait that long?" (180) Niet: "If Green Lady finds out, she could be there and take everything in a few hours." (241) Danizelle: "Nope. cidatel." (241) Danizelle: "Let's mocve" (173) Ceylin: "Yeah. Straight to the citadel. It's going to be a target for other deathlords too, if they find out." (164) Lian: kel you have to go soon right? (173) Ceylin: Yeah. (180) Niet: Will there be opposition there? (164) Lian: yes (180) Niet: Or is it "The runt daybreak with no paranoia set-up got left behind to run things." (180) Niet: Ah. (164) Lian: I know who is were (180) Niet: Ending here then? (164) Lian: yeah (164) Lian: 3 each ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights